gates curse, worlds end
by Sikairi
Summary: Starts from the moment Ed goes to see the truth at the end of the promise day. Roy Mustang decides he's going to help the boys get their bodies back whether or not it costs him his life & dream. The moment Ed finishes drawing the array Roy does something that will change his & everyone's lives forever even the flow of the world. One man's promise becomes the worlds downfall.


First time write fanfiction normally I just love to read, but I thought I would try and get my own story out there and see what happens. Constructive criticism is welcome and will probably need a beta reader or editor as my writing skill are not amazing, but have lots of great ideas. **I do not own any of the fullmetal alchemist brotherhood characters, names or places.**

 **Title Gates curse, worlds end**

 _ **Summary:**_

Starts from the moment Ed writes the array to go back to see the truth at the end of the promise day. Roy Mustang decided he was going to help these boys get their bodies back whether or not it cost him his life and dream on that one moment Ed finishes drawing the array he does something that will change everyone lives forever even the flow of the world one man's promise becomes the worlds down fall.

 **On with the story**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Roy could not see what Ed was doing but he was close enough to hear the general conversation while being guided by Lt Hawkeye to the rest of the group, Ed was going back to see the truth. As he listens he could hear Ed carving the array into the ground saying he knew what to offer the truth to get his brother and his bodies back to normal. At that moment it clicked in Roy's head what Ed was going to offer, there was only one thing Ed treasured more than his brother and his friends it was his alchemy. He couldn't let him give it up he had already lost so much and it did not guarantee him getting their bodies back exactly the way they were before the incident. The being known as the truth was cruel and likes to play games with people's lives to amuse himself and further increase his knowledge.

"Lt Can you get me to Ed right now" Roy whispered into her ear. The Lt did as she was asked and placed Roy next to Ed's left side. Roy could hear Ed shuffling his feet as he was beginning to kneel down to activate the array, so Roy dropped straight to the floor and activated the array before Ed could. In a fantastic charge of blue alchemic energy the array was lit up giving a huge burst of air movement causing a small gale force wind to occur.

"Oy Col Bastard what are you doing" Ed shouted, "keeping my promise and a blind führer I don't think that would work somehow. I have talk to the truth about that." Roy said trying to keep the sorrow & fear from his voice, still trying to sound like the cocky overconfident Col he always is.

In the centre of the array the red eye and the black ghost like hands came up from the ground and took hold of Roy he could feel their cold hard grip against his skin as they begin to drag him towards the portal he knew where he was going and did not care he would face the truth and put his terms to him he had nothing to loose, being blind and a mass murder he could do at least one good deed before he died, when did he become such a martyr. He could hear his comrades, the brothers and other people shouting and making desperate attempts to stop what was happening, but it was too late the process had been started and he was going to see this through willingly and calmly. He was going to make everything right again or at least peaceful for the world.

Ed and the Lt were both hysterical trying to grab Roy's arms, but he just keep twisting out of their grip on purpose like he had planned this from the moment he met the brothers and made that promise. Ed tried to use his own alchemy on the array causing a powerful backlash of red lightening like energy onto himself to stop what was happening, but nothing could stop the summoning portal once activated. The pain raced up his arms burning from the inside out, he sat there dazed in some form of shock, it all seem so surreal watching the Col's calm unflinching body disappear into the portal. Once the Col's body completely disappeared from sight all he could do was curse that bastard to the heavens using the most colourful explicit words imaginable. He looked over to his brothers still form and crawled away from the portal to his brother's metal body. He sat next to his brother's body and cradled it into his lap.

"I cannot believe that bastard just did that, throwing himself into the portal with no idea of what needed to be done," Ed sobbed into his brother shoulder.

Everyone just stared at the ground to where the portal had once been in complete shock and silence. It was difficult to comprehend what had just happened, had the Col just thrown his life and dreams away for the lives of two young boys.

On the other side of the portal Roy was stood up with no idea what to do being blind did not help his situation and with no sound, smells or person to guide him he was at a loss at how to make his way to the being known as the truth.

"I know you are here truth come and hear my proposal" Roy shouted into the large never ending echoing space that was separate time and space from the rest of the world.

He was kind of glad he could not see as the last time he was here all the white with the gigantic black carved door had creeped him out and the twisted human form of Alphonse Elric the truth had taken was disturbing to say the least. After a few moments of waiting he could hear light foots steps approaching from his left side. Roy quickly spun to his left so he was stood facing the being known as the truth. He had no idea where the truth was stood, but he gazed in that general direction.

"Roy Mustang what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again so soon do you have more to given me hm" truth asked with a hint of amusement in its voice.

I all honesty the truth was not expecting Roy Mustang it was expecting Edward Elric, what an interesting turn of events was it being given a new life to play with.

"I have a proposal for you truth," Roy said.

"I heard the first time Mustang, and what is said proposal." The truth said with a half-smile.

Roy had to think quickly he knew that he would need to give multiple attributes to the truth for him to get what he wanted. He released the breath he had been holding and started to explain his proposal.

"So let me understand this you want me to return the Elric brother bodies back to normal and make it so no one can activate the array and come to the gate again is that right."

"Yes," Roy said with baited breath.

Roy was starting to feel tense he had no way of telling what the truth's ideas about his proposal as he could not read facial expressions or body language all he had was a tone of voice to try and calculate the outcome of this twisted conversation. He tried to give the truth his best glare to show he was going to walk away with what he wanted no matter the price.

The truth decided the Mustangs life was not what he wanted, but to make it so he could never have his dreams and that he would have to fight for his life every day and to watch these events occur to amuse itself, seen as once the deal was done he was not going to get any more visitors. The truth was not god or a god, but just the remnants of demonic alchemists soul who liked to steal knowledge and break mortal minds for his own amusement since he had been bound the cursed gate for his own craving for knowledge.

"Mustang instead of your life I want your humanity, your alchemic knowledge and power. You will live with a new body and gifts, but remember this you are not the only one of your kind and once I destroy the gate closing it forever more will appear. You will have to live with the consequences this is my answer to your proposal do take the deal or not." A sly inhuman smile to wide for its head crossed the truth features.

Roy listened intently to the truth's words trying to decipher then meaning behind them he knew something was not right as he would get his life back as well as a new body, the Elric brother's bodies back and finally the gate permanently closed. He was not worried if he was human or not that was a small price to pay but the truth's about him not being the only one concerned him, it was very ominous.

"Truth I agree to your terms," he finally said after much deliberation.

"Good, this is going to be fun you may feel some pain." The truth suddenly grabbed Roy's head from behind covering his eye's in the process.

Roy tried to jerk away but found he was glued to the spot he stood. Suddenly he could see a blinding light and then a liquid fire like pain traveled from his eye's to the back of his head, down his spine sending searing pain throughout all his limbs he could even feel the burning under his nails something was very wrong not just the pain but he started to feel very strong almost invincible with a second pulse pain moving through his body he was lying down on his back looking up into Edward and Alphonse's face's.

 **Promise next chapters will be longer review if you want more.**


End file.
